deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/I'm so, vary, honestly, sorry. For everything
Hello everyone, my name is Christianthepupbot. I joined this on February 27th, 2016. On that day, I made my first fight, and it got deleted, so I made my second fight, which should be deleted, or just kept to show people what not to do when making a fight. I have done things that are bad, really bad. I've been an a**hole. So that's why I just want to make this blog. I, a Canadian, will say sorry. Shocking I know, but I'm being 100% serious now. To Todo/Afro Afro, I'm sorry for what I said in the DBX chat, I don't know what got into me. I was trying to get banned to see what It was like. I could have just asked to be banned, but I just said horrible things instead, and I'm sorry for that. To Hoppingclams I'm sorry for saying your fight ideas are stupid. I was just trying to think of a comeback for a question that wasn't even an insult, I just thought it was, and I'm sorry for that. To Ari I'm sorry for being a general prick. I've gotten three messages from you saying that my comment has been deleted and my behavior has been unexceptionable. I understand, and I'm sorry. To everyone I'm sorry for the amount of brain sells I've made you lose over the course of my run on this wiki. I'm sorry for the stupid blog posts I've made. I'm sorry for raging in chat. I'm sorry for the RvB solos RWBY via quality joke, I love RWBY, I swear. I just thought it meant via MORE quality, meaning it's still good but the alternative is better. I'm sorry for the comments I've made. I'm sorry for the fails I've made. I'm sorry for copying. I'm sorry for not doing much work on y fights. I'm sorry or my spelling mistakes. I'm sorry for the over use of JonTron. I'm sorry if you don't like this apology blog. I'm sorry for my role-playing. I'm sorry for linking stuff for no reason. I'm sorry for the amount of hate comments I make about myself. I'm sorry for the stupid ideas I've made. I'm sorry for being and idiot. I'm sorry for being young. I'm sorry for the cringy stuff I've done. I'm sorry for my grammar. And I am so, so, so, soooooo, humongously, insanely, sooooo, sorry, for everything. Literally everything. Now, I'm not quitting, sadly. Nor am I trying to reach your sympathy. If you want to hate me, I would love it so much you hated me. I'm just confessing to everything I've done and saying I'm sorry for it. If I could go back to February, I would undo everything I've done, and become a better user. I'm being honest here. I'm sorry for the things I've done. I don't know if you people will forgive me. I don't want to be banned, but if your going to, I understand. It's time for me to end this blog. Hopefully I improve. Later everyone. Category:Blog posts